That Girl
by Dasom The Fox
Summary: Amy Rose Committed suicide after she's bullied. After a few years, Kim told her about reclaiming her old life, by finding a boy who will love her. (Minor romance)
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm back, changed my username to Aurora the Hedgehog and deleted the 'Life at Sky Emerald high school' since I don't have any ideas again . I'm planning to delete most of my OCs, including Maple, and write short stories. BTW, Sorry for being inactive for a long time, enjoy! The characters (Except my OCs) belong to Sonic Archie and SEGA. (Thanks to JongSukfics' story; "Hello, My Ghost Friend" from for inspiring me to write this story.)

 _ **That Girl : Chapter One**_

 _ **2006…**_

"I can't believe it." The sakura hedgehog said as she sobbed.

A few days ago, Amy, the Sakura hedgehog founded out that her boyfriend, Scourge, dumped her for her enemy, Fiona the Fox.

"You though that I love you all these times?" Scourge's words rang in her head, "You're ugly, annoying and an immature child, have you seen yourself lately?"

With those words, he pushed her into the pool and left her.

Since that day, Scourge's girlfriend spread rumors about her, destroying her good reputation; students stayed away from her, bullied by older boys and worst, her best friends, or ex friends left her.

"I can't hold this anymore." She sobbed as she ran to the school's rooftop.

…

After a few minutes, she arrived at the rooftop, and stood at the edge of it.

Then, she saw imagines of her parents, siblings, family, friends, crying in her funeral, but she didn't care; she can't take these things anymore.

"Goodbye, everyone." With those words, she jumped.

…

 _ **Present, 2016**_

"Have you heard the rumor about the rooftop?" Tails, the two tailed fox asked his best friend.

"Well, I've heard some of them; and each class has their own version; "A girl who done suicide and went back to have revenge', 'the ghost who stayed at the rooftop, and much more." Sonic, the blue hedgehog replied.

"Do you think it's true?" Tails asked again.

"Nah, they're rumors, how can it be true? I've faced too much craziness in class already." Sonic laughed off.

"Then, do you want to go to the rooftop to try?" Tails smirked.

"Sure, why not?" Sonic said as he dashed to the rooftop, leaving Tails.

"I wish that I have that power." He grunted and went to follow him.

 **At the Rooftop…**

"It's been a long time, and I'm still trapped in this rooftop." Amy, now a spirit grunted.

"Just face it, you've done suicide, not die naturally, and you must wait for some more years to have life in another place, or…." The other spirit hesitated.

"Please tell me, Kim." Amy begged to the other spirit.

"You can find a sixth sense boy who'll love you. You may have a chance to reclaim your old life as a normal mobian." Kim said, unsure.

"You mean a real mobian? Not in my ghost form?" Amy asked with an excited tone.

"Well, yes. But you know that's impossible right? A man falling in love with a spirit? He'll found out that you're a spirit in no time." Kim sighed, "I've tried twice, and it ended up with a disaster. One of the boys went crazy and the other ones freaked out for his entire life."

"I know, but you know that I've done many crazy things in my old life right?" Amy asked.

"You mean like putting a rat in the homeroom teacher's desk drawer and running down in the hallway chased by some angry mobians? Okay, I agree." Kim sighed.

Then suddenly, the rooftop's door swing open and a blue hedgehog looked around the place.

"This is your chance! Good luck!" Kim said as she vanished in thin air.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Sonic asked, and then stopped when he saw Amy, sitting in the edge of the rooftop.

"Hi." Amy said.

"Wha…What are you doing there? It's dangerous!" Sonic said as he grabs Amy from the edge.

 _Wait... He has sixth sense!_ Amy thinks as Sonic pulled her from the edge.

"By the way, what's your name?" Sonic asks as he pulled her up.

"Amy, Amy rose of grade 9, nice to meet you, what's your name?" Amy said as she tried her best to not vanish into thin air.

"Cool, I'm Sonic of grade 11, nice to meet you too." He said, then the bell rang; break time is over.

"Bye, see you next time." Sonic winked and dashed back to his class.

 _He's so cute_ Amy giggled as she saw Kim behind.

"So, how is it going?" She asked.

"Well, okay for now, although I must try not to vanish." Amy said.

"Good, but make sure never to scare him for the rest of his life." Kim warned.

"Of course, I mean, am I scary?" Amy asked.

"No, but vanish suddenly, yes." Kim shrugged.

Then, the two vanished as they walked.

 **So, I'm done for Chapter one, and I apologize if the story is uninteresting, almost the same as the original ones, bad grammar and maybe, some not sensible parts. And… I'll be uploading the second chapter (Hopefully in the same day). Thanks for reading the first part :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my dear readers. Second chapter's out and I hope you'll enjoy reading it :D. Like in the previous chapter, this story is inspired by the "Hello, My Ghost Friend" Story in and credits for JongSukfics, Sega and Sonic Archie.

 _ **That Girl Chapter 2**_

 **Saturday**

"Rise and shine." Tails said as he opened his dorm's curtain, letting the sun's shines in.

"Close it, Tails." Sonic said as he buried his face in his pillow.

"I can't believe I say this but I agree with faker." Shadow said as he covered himself with his thick blanket.

"Well, it's Saturday and we don't have any activity, so let's just let them sleep." Silver said as he stirs his coffee.

"Okay then." Tails said as he closed the curtains again.

"Thanks." Sonic and Shadow said at the same time and peacefully slept again.

After a while, Tails and Silver were bored and they suddenly have an idea.

"Since they're sleeping, do you want to try blackmailing them?" Silver smirked.

"I couldn't agree more." Tails laughed as he thinks of the result.

After a few minutes, they blackmailed them, which cause Sonic and Shadow to spilt their coffees when they saw the photo, and immediately chased the duo.

…

 **At the same time in the rooftop…**

"Hello, Kim." Amy said as she appeared in the school's park.

"Hi." Kim said as she floated to her.

"So… go to Sonic's dorm?" Amy asked.

"You know his dorm number?" Kim asked again.

"Of course, I trailed him yesterday." Amy replied as she floated to Sonic's dorm.

"What a stalker." Kim joked.

"Am not." Amy huffed.

After a minute, they reached Sonic's dorm, but before Amy knock the door, Kim stopped her.

"Do you want to scare the other boys," She said as she pointed out the list of the room members, "And make Sonic as a strange boy who talk to the wind?"

"Haha, you don't need to say those things." Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes (Although it felt like hours), Sonic went out and jumped when he saw them.

"Oh, good morning, Amy, by the way, who's she?" Sonic asked as he saw Kim.

"Oh, it's Kim." Amy replied as Kim smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Kim, I'm Sonic." Sonic said.

"Oh, no need to introduce yourself; I've heard enough from Amy." She giggled.

"Stop it." Amy said as she punched lightly at Kim's hand.

After talking a while, Sonic was called by his roommates, much to Sonic's dismay.

"My friends are calling me, gotta go, bye." He said as Amy and Kim waved goodbye to him.

Inside the dorm, the 3 mates looked at him, suspicious.

"Who're you talking to?" Shadow asked.

"Some new friends, I just met them yesterday and today." Sonic replied.

"Who's their name?" Silver asked.

"Amy and Kim, they're 9 graders." Sonic said.

Then the whole room silenced, making Sonic confused.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, Tails looked confused too with the sudden silence.

"Nothing." Silver said as he kept watching a drama.

"Then, why did you suddenly became silent?" Sonic asked, suspicious.

"We're just remembering if they're here last year or not." Shadow quickly said.

Although that they answered it easily, Sonic however had a feeling that they may no more of these girls.

"Okay then, I'll be going to the market with Tails, bye." Sonic said as he and Tails grab their wallets, and left, leaving Silver and Shadow alone.

"It's not that Kim and Amy right?" Silver asked.

"Let's just hope it isn't." Shadow said.

Then, they stopped talking and went back to their own personal activity.

 **So, end of Chapter 2! It seems that Silver and Shadow may know them, curious? You can proceed to Chapter 3! Sorry for some bad grammars and if there maybe some not sensible parts. Thx for Reading =.=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Chapter 3's here :D, I've planned to write short stories for now, so this chapter wouldn't be too long (hopefully, not too short), Enjoy reading :D This story was inspired by JongSukfics' story "Hello, My Ghost Friend", The characters except my OCs belong to Sega and Sonic Archie.**

 _ **That Girl Chapter 3**_

 **Friday, Dismissal time**

Inside the classroom, Sonic was thinking about Amy, which made him daydream about her in classes. Then he thinks of something while he was looking out of the window.

"How about taking her to the movies and amusement park?" He muttered, thinking if it's a good idea.

"Sure." Amy said behind him, making him surprised.

"Um…. So, would you like to hang out?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Of course!" She said happily, until she saw a certain girl coming closer.

"Do you just ask me to hang out with you Sonic?" The Chipmunk said seductively.

"No, Sal, I'm talking with Amy here." Sonic growled.

"Oh, where is she? Why she didn't show her ugly face?" Sally mocked, which made Amy hurt, remembering her past.

"Go away, Sally." Sonic said as she pulled Amy with him, which made some students think that Sonic is weird, since Amy was a ghost.

 **Outside…**

"I'm sorry for the commotion." Sonic said.

"No, it's alright." Amy said, relieved that Sonic thinks Sally was faking her existence.

"So… Let's plan our activity for tomorrow." Sonic said as he took out a paper and a pen, writing the plans for tomorrow.

"So, how about going to the movies at 8 A.M?" Amy suggested.

"Good idea." Sonic said as he wrote it down, "What do you want to watch?"

"Um… Do you have the list of the movies?" Amy asked while Sonic reached out his phone and begin to search.

"Well, there's many movie to watch." He said as he read the list.

"How about Ip Man 3?" Amy asked.

"Great, I've watched the 1st and 2nd too. It was thrilling." Sonic chuckled.

"Oh, I haven't watched them yet, but hearing your comment, I think it's good." Amy smirked.

"Okay, movies…" He wrote, "Burger Kings' at 12?" Sonic asked.

"Okay, amusement park for the next ones?" Amy chuckled.

"Okay." Sonic said as he wrote down all of them.

"See you tomorrow." Then, Sonic went to his dorm while Amy finds Kim.

 **With Kim…**

"Hi, Kim." Amy said cheerfully.

"Hi, going to a date with Sonic?" Kim asked.

"Yup." Amy said.

"And you're forgetting that you're a –"Kim's word was cut.

"I know it, no need to remind me." Amy said, "Besides, nothing can destroy it, right?"

Kim has nothing to say, since Amy's hard headed now.

"Okay then, make sure that people don't think Sonic is weird or else, he'll be sent to the alyssum." She said, vanishing.

"Tomorrow's going to be a good day." Amy squealed before vanishing too.

 **Saturday**

At 8 A.M, Sonic sneaked out of the dorm while everyone was doing their personal activities.

"This is going to be fun." He smirked as he dashed out of the dorms to the main gate.

…

When he reached the main gate, he saw Amy was waiting for him.

"Wow, you're fast." Sonic smirked.

"Of course, ready to go?" She asked.

Sonic nodded, then, they took a bus to go to the nearest town.

After 15 minutes, they reached the town and went straight to the movies.

"2 tickets please." Sonic said, making the cashier confused, despite the reason that he was alone in her eyes.

"That'll be $100 dollars" She said as she gave them the tickets.

"Thanks." Sonic said as he went to the room.

…

As they reached the room, the movie starts playing.

"Good thing we made it on time." Sonic said.

"Yup." Amy said and she watched the film.

2 hours later, the film ends and the mobians exited the movies.

"It's thrilling, just like what you said." Amy said happily.

"Yeah, you also know that I love action movies right?" Sonic said while they're walking to the restaurant.

"No, dummy, you just told me." Amy giggled.

"Oh, yeah." Sonic sweat dropped.

After a few minutes of walking, they found the restaurant they're looking for.

"At last, I'm starving." Sonic said.

"Well, I'm not starving yet, I ate before coming here, besides, and I'm having diet." Amy lied, since ghosts can't eat nor drink.

"Okay then." Sonic said.

After Sonic ate his lunch, they went straight to the amusement park.

…

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the amusement park.

"This is going to be fun." Amy squealed as she reached for her money (p.s. Before she died, she hid her money in a secret place so that bullies won't take it, and she took it again that morning) and buy some tickets.

"Let's ride the rollercoaster." Sonic said as he pulled her to the rollercoaster.

Then Amy thinks of something, despite the fact that she's a ghost.

"Sonic, I'll hand my tickets to you so that I wouldn't lose it." Amy said as she hands her tickets to Sonic.

"Are you sure? I'm good at losing things." Sonic joked.

After waiting, they ride the rollercoaster.

"This is going to be fun." Amy said as the ride's getting on the climax.

"Of course." Sonic chuckled, and they both scream in the top of their lungs when it went down.

After riding the rollercoaster, playing some games (Where Sonic won a panda doll and gave it to Amy) and had a fun day (Or date) they went back to the school.

…

After 15 minutes, they got back to the school.

"Thanks for the good day." Amy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I thank you too for the good day." Sonic chuckled.

After joking for some time, they split ways, waving goodbye.

…

A few minutes later, Sonic reached the dorm to meet his roommates.

"Where have you been?" Tails asked.

"I've been hanging out with Amy." Sonic said.

"What? No fair, why didn't you invite us?" Tails groaned.

"Because he wants to date with his new girlfriend, that's why he didn't invite us." Shadow said as he reads his book.

"Haha, very funny." Sonic said sarcastically as he went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

 **End of Chapter 3! It seems that Sonic and Amy's relationship is flowering 3 I'm sorry for bad grammars, nonsense parts and others. Thanks for reading 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Chapter 4 is here! (I never felt very enthusiastic like this before and I used this moment to write the fanfics :D. Again, credits to JongSukfics, Sonic Archie and of course, Sega. Enjoy!**

 _ **That Girl Chapter 4**_

 **A few days later…**

It's been a few days since Sonic knew Amy (Also a crush on her) and her friend, Kim. Now, they're talking in the court, making some students though that Sonic is talking to himself.

"How's your day?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it's going as I'm expecting, so, I'm pleased." Amy replied.

"Well, I'm agreeing with Amy." Kim said, "Well, except for the subjects." Kim added, to make sure that Sonic don't know that if they're ghosts.

"Yeah, subjects were boring, except for sports." Sonic yawned.

"But, sadly, I hate sports, it's tiring, I prefer science." Kim said.

"And sadly, I and Sonic agreed that Science is the most boring subject ever." Amy tried not to laugh.

"Meany." Kim pretended to cry.

Then, the 3 of them laughed and when to their classes (and you all know that Amy and Kim were lying).

 **In the Class…**

It was science, and the 11 graders were bored to death, and so, Sonic decided to pass some paper to Tails, filled with question, to start a conversation. Sadly, it didn't last long, since the teacher saw them passed the papers and so, they got detention.

"Great, detention again." Tails said sarcastically.

"At least it's not separated." Sonic shrugged.

"… I kinda agree with you." Tails said as he went to the detention room.

 **In the dorm…**

"Silver, I think we should check the grade 9 absents." Shadow suggest.

"For what?" Silver asked as he texted some message to Blaze, his childhood friend who lived in another town.

"To make sure that 'Amy and Kim' that Sonic mention were not the ones that…" Shadow sighed.

"I know, you don't need to remind me." Silver said as he and Shadow went to check the absents.

…

A few minutes later, they arrived at the grade 9 classes.

First, they checked the A section.

 _Arial_

 _Browny_

 _Claire_

…

After checking, they checked the B section, until the E section, but they couldn't find their names.

They froze.

"No way, it's… its impossible!" Silver said, denying the truth.

"Face the truth, Silver, even I want to deny it." Shadow murmured.

"We must tell Sonic about this!" Silver suggested but Shadow denied.

"No, just wait. You know that Sonic has a crush on Amy right? The truth will only hurt him." Shadow paled.

"Alright then, I'll follow your orders." Silver gulped.

Then, the 2 of them went back to their dorms before Sonic and Tails get first.

 **And, end of chapter 3! It seems that the boys (Except sonic and Tails) know the truth. Read the next chapters to reveal Kim's past (And maybe real name!), and other secrets! BTW, Thx for reading the chapter :D Gomawo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Chapter 5 here *Throws confetti*. … I have nothing to say for now, BTW, This story was inspired by JongSukfics' "Hello, My Ghost Friend", and the characters (Except my OCs) belong to Sega and Sonic Archie.**

 _ **That Girl Chapter 5**_

 **A regular Monday…. Or is it?**

It was morning and the students lazily went to their classes, grumbling. Meanwhile, in the 11th grade classroom…

Sonic was bored to death, it was psychic and the teacher kept explaining things that he don't even understand a bit, until he saw Amy sitting at the tree, who was waving him hello.

"Amy! That's dangerous!" Sonic shouted and ran out of the class without excusing the teacher, which made students surprised and the teacher sighed in frustration.

"I don't see anything, is he imagining things?" One of the students said when he look out of the window, and the tree where Sonic saw Amy.

The whole class was muttering about it, except for Shadow, who sighed.

 **A minute later…**

Sonic dashed outside, to meet Amy, who'd climbed down (Or I'll say flew down) and was smiling.

"Amy, never do that again, you can make me a heart attack." Sonic said.

"What's the matter, are you being over protective now?" Amy chuckled.

Sonic silenced, until he realized something wrong.

"Amy, don't you have class now?" Sonic asked.

"Um…. I'm skipping." Amy replied quickly.

Sonic don't felt suspicious at all, so he went back to the building.

"See you later then." Sonic said as he gave her a wink.

 _Thank goodness that he doesn't realize it yet._ Amy said, relieved.

"Told you not to attract his attention, the whole class will be puzzled right now." Kim said as she sighed.

"At least he didn't realize that I'm a ghost right now." Amy replied.

"Alright then, don't talk about this again." Kim sighed, knowing that Amy can be hard-headed sometimes.

"Okay." Amy said as the two floated away from the school entrance.

 **That night…**

Sonic reached the dorm after getting a detention for going out from the class without the teacher's permission.

"At least I'm not expelled." Sonic grumbled as he opened the door.

Inside, everyone was doing their own homework, until they saw Sonic entering the room.

"There you are! I've heard that you got detention for… Getting out of the class without your teacher's attention?" Silver asked.

"And they said you're shouting 'Amy, that's dangerous!' before running out of the class? Dude, Amy wouldn't climb a 9-meter tree." Tails stated.

Then, hearing the reason, Silver froze.

"Silver, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright, I'm just thinking that it's impossible for a girl to climb that high, well, I mean, not every girl can climb that high." Silver stated.

"But it's true! I saw her with my own eyes." Sonic said.

With that, everyone sighed and went back to their normal activities.

 **The next afternoon…**

Due to yesterday's event, the teachers forbade Sonic to go out of the class unless it's break time.

"Great." Sonic muttered sarcastically as he went to the library to see the previous yearbooks.

In the library, he founded a shelf, full of yearbooks, starting the first yearbooks when the school was opened (Estimated 25 years ago) until the previous year's.

"I'll just start from the oldest ones." Sonic murmured as he took out the oldest ones, year 1991.

Then, he saw pictures of some students that he's seen in back in his neighborhood.

"Oh, so they've been here before, no wonder my parents sent me here." Sonic murmured as he took out the 1992 ones.

He kept seeing photos of some friends (Who were grownups), until he stopped at year 2000, at the 9th grader's page.

 _Kim Soo Jung_ above of her name, there was a picture of a hedgehog who's very identical to Kim.

"Wow, she looks like Kim." Sonic said as he studied her for a while, before seeing a note; _Died in the school fire after saving several students, may you have a peaceful afterlife._

"…" Sonic can't say anything, so he closed the book and took out other ones, until he took the 2006 ones.

After examining them, he found something, which may become a scar for his entire life.

"No way." He gasped.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **End of the Chapter! I think I've given too much clues right now, but really, thanks for reading up to this chapter, and I hope you'll like it, again, Sorry for my bad grammars and if there's some nonsense parts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back with the 6** **th** **chapter, and I'm thinking of writing a story based on BTS (Bangtan Boys) album, In the Mood for love pt.1. So, can you tell me if I's a good idea or a bad idea by posting some comments in this story(Or just Message me), but please, I hate bad comments without specific reasons, and I'll only read critics that would help me fix my future mistakes. So… this story is based on JongSukfics' story "Hello, my Ghost Friend", and the characters aside my OCs belonged to Sega and Sonic Archie.**

 _ **That Girl Chapter 6**_

 **In the library…**

"No way." Sonic said as he looked closely in the 9th graders page in the 2006 yearbook.

 _Amy Rose_

"No, it's not that Amy rose right?" Sonic's murmured as he read the student comments.

 _Committed suicide after being bullied rumored, and left, we're very sorry to do such things, may you have peaceful times at the afterlife._

Then, he closed the book and dashed out of the library to find Amy.

 **Later…**

Sonic saw some students in the yearbook who've commented dead, and he couldn't believe it.

"I can see ghosts?" He said as he saw a pair of dead student walking away.

Then, he saw Kim at the corner of the corridor.

"There she is!" He said as he dashed to her, making her jump.

"Oh you scared me!" Kim said as she faced Sonic.

"Kim, we need to talk." Sonic said as he pulled Kim's hand

"Hey!" Kim said as she had no choice but to follow him.

 **At the rooftop…**

Sonic was acting so strange, which makes Kim a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Kim said as Sonic let go of her hand.

"This is unbelievable, but I need you to tell me the truth." Sonic demanded.

"Tell what, I'm not hiding anything." Kim said, puzzled and worried at the same time.

"Don't lie to me Kim," He growled, "I know that you're hiding something about Amy."

 _Uh oh, this isn't look too good_ Kim murmured.

"Tell me!" Sonic said.

"Alright, alright," Kim said as she stared at Sonic, "What do you want to know about her?"

"I've just searched the entire yearbook," Sonic said slowly, "And why was Amy noted dead?"

 _Uh oh, He knew the truth._ Kim gulped.

"She…" Kim can't hold it anymore, she's revealed, "She committed suicide that year. She was a freshman, rumored and bullied…"

"Keep going." Sonic said

"Since that day, her spirit can't go to the afterlife, despite the fact that her parents wouldn't let her go from their life, forever. Since that day, she stayed in this place." Kim sighed.

Then, a moment of silence struck them.

"Are you a ghost too?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Kim said after she makes sure that Sonic wouldn't be scared for his life.

"But…. You're never in this…" Sonic stopped as he realized something, "Your full name is Kim Soo Jung right?" Sonic asked.

"Right," She sighed, "Similar to Amy's case, my family wouldn't let go of me because I'm the only daughter they had."

After hearing those things, Sonic dashed out.

"Sonic!" Kim said as she chased him.

Meanwhile, Sonic was searching for Amy; he had an unfinished business with her.

"Watch it!" One of the students said as he dashed close to him.

After a few minutes of looking, he saw Amy in the playground, playing with the swings. He sighed and went to her.

 **End of Chapter! So, will Amy fail her mission? Find out more in the next chapter =(^o^)= Sorry for bad grammars and if there's not sensible parts, thanks for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Chapter 7's here :D Thanks for reading this long even though I think that the story is boring, love you guys 3 This story is inspired by JongSukfics' story "Hello, My Ghost Friend", and the characters belonged to Sega and Sonic Archie.**

 _ **That Girl Chapter 7**_

"Hi, Sonic!" Amy said cheerfully, but stopped when she saw Sonic's face.

"Amy…" Sonic sighed, "We need to talk."

"Um… Sure." She said as she follows him.

…

As they reached the rooftop, Sonic sighed.

"Amy, why didn't you tell me from the start?" Sonic sighed.

"Tell what?" Amy was getting more worried now.

"That you're a…. ghost?" Sonic said.

Amy sighed, _I lost my chance._

"It's because…" Her voice cracked, "I thought you'll leave me or worse, hysteric for the rest of your life." Amy started to sob.

At this moment, Sonic was too surprised to say anything except to hug her.

"Amy…" Sonic said as he patted her back, "I don't care if you're a mobian or a spirit; you're innocent, kind hearted and beautiful. I would always love you."

Hearing this answer, Amy's eyes begin to produce tears, happy tears.

"Thanks." Amy said as she hugged him. "I love you too." She said shyly.

Before Amy can process anything, Sonic kissed her.

The moment after her kiss, Amy started to glow.

"What's going on?" Sonic began to panic.

"It's alright." Amy said, crying in happiness,

Then, after the light faded out, Sonic could see Amy, same like original.

"I'm… I'm back." Amy said as she checked her hand if it's still a little transparent.

"What?" Sonic was getting more confused right now.

"You… you helped me back as a normal mobian." Amy said happily before she made another big hug to Sonic.

After processing things, he realized something; Amy's not a ghost anymore, she's a normal mobian again. He can believe that by seeing Amy's not that transparent again.

"I'm very happy for you." Sonic said as he kissed Amy's forehead, making her blush slightly.

Then, the ghost of Kim appeared, and since Amy had Sixth sense too, she can see her.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Kim said, and there's no sign of envy in her tone.

"Thanks, Soo Jung." Sonic said.

"No need to thank me, and please, just call me Kim." The Spirit smiled, "Amy, have a good life as a normal mobian, I'll always support you."

"Kim…" Amy said.

"No, don't worry about me; it's not like that I'll be gone from your life." Kim said, "I'll be still in your memory for the rest of your life."

"Kim thanks for everything." Amy said.

Kim nodded, and then vanishes; her duty is done.

Amy cried, as well as Sonic, but it didn't last long because they know that Kim's going to be alright in the afterlife…

That night…

"Hey guys, meet Amy." Sonic said as he pulled her into his dorm.

"Hi, Amy." Tails responded, but the 2 hedgehogs didn't.

"But.. but…" They both stammered.

"Yeah, I know, you know that I'm a ghost all these times," Amy chuckled, "But just forget that, I'm a normal mobian right now."

With those words, Silver fainted, unable to process things.

"Wha… Silver! Wake up!" Shadow said as he shook him, "Just accept the reality!"

Everyone in the room laughed, including Shadow, although he's shaking Silver.

…

That night, Sonic and Amy were in the rooftop, Amy's parents just knew that their daughter was alive again although they don't know the real reason and sign her back to the school.

"I'm happy to be back alive again, all thanks to you and Kim." She said as she leans at Sonic's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I've met you and Kim too." Sonic said as he looked up into the sky.

"Thinking about our friend?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I just wished that she can stay with us, but I have a feeling that she'll have a good life in the afterlife for saving the students back and helping you out." Sonic said.

After a moment, a shooting star was seen.

"Wow, a shooting star! Make a wish!" Sonic said, and so, he and Amy wished for somethings.

"What did you wish?" Sonic asked Amy after they're done making wishes.

"Well, I wish that we'll be together forever." Amy said nervously.

"Wow, I wished for the same too." Sonic laughed, and they spent their night gazing the night sky, and telling their experience; a perfect night for them.

 **End of Story! Thanks for reading all these times (I'm touched 3) although I think that the story is a little…. BTW, sorry for bad grammars and nonsense parts, and love you guys 3 Thank you! Gomawo!**


End file.
